List of NCAA Division III Schools
This is an alphabetical list of NCAA Division III schools. This page will be maintained concurrently with the equivalent category. In oregon, idaho, or washinton A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | R | S | T | U | V | W | Y A *Adrian *Agnes Scott (women's basketball only) *Albertus Magnus *Albion *Albright *Alfred *Allegheny *Alma *Alvernia *Alverno (women's basketball only) *Amherst *Anderson (IN) *Anna Maria *Arcadia *Augsburg *Augustana (IL) *Aurora *Austin *Averett B *Babson *Baldwin-Wallace *Baptist Bible *Bard *Baruch *Bates *Bay Path (women's basketball only) *Becker *Beloit *Benedictine *Bethany *Bethany Lutheran *Bethel *Blackburn *Bluffton *Bowdoin *Brandeis *Bridgewater *Bridgewater State *Brockport State *Brooklyn *Bryn Mawr (women's basketball only) *Buena Vista *Buffalo State C *Cabrini *California - Santa Cruz *California Lutheran *California Tech *Calvin *Capital *Carleton *Carnegie Mellon *Carroll *Carthage *Case Western Reserve *Castleton State *Catholic *Cazenovia *Cedar Crest (women's basketball only) *Centenary (NJ) *Central *Centre *Chapman *Chatham (women's basketball only) *Chestnut Hill *Chicago *Chowan *Christopher Newport *City College of New York *Claremont-Mudd-Scripps *Clark *Clarke *Clarkson *Coast Guard *Coe *Colby *Colby-Sawyer *Colorado College *Concordia (IL) *Concordia (MN) - Moorhead *Concordia (TX) *Concordia (WI) *Connecticut College *Cornell (IA) *Cortland State *Crown *Curry D *Dallas *Daniel Webster *Defiance *Delaware Valley *Denison *DePauw *DeSales *Dickinson *Dominican (IL) *Drew *Dubuque *D'Youville E *Earlham *East Texas Baptist *Eastern *Eastern Connecticut State *Eastern Mennonite *Eastern Nazarene *Edgewood *Elizabethtown *Elmhurst *Elmira *Elms *Emerson *Emmanuel *Emory *Emory & Henry *Endicott *Eureka F *'Fairleigh Dickinson - Florham' *'Ferrum' *'Finlandia' *Fisk *Fitchburg State *Fontbonne *Framingham State *Franklin *Franklin & Marshall *Fredonia State *Frostburg State *Faith Baptist G *Gallaudet *Geneseo State *George Fox *Gettysburg *Gordon *Goucher *Greensboro *Greenville *Grinnell *Grove City *Guilford *Gustavus Adolphus *Gwynedd-Mercy H *Hamilton *Hamline *Hampden-Sydney (men's basketball only) *Hanover *Hardin-Simmons *Hartwick *Haverford *Heidelberg *Hendrix *Hilbert *Hiram *Hobart (women's team competes as William Smith) *Hollins (women's basketball only) *Hood *Hope *Howard Payne *Hunter *Huntingdon *Husson I *Illinois College *Illinois Wesleyan *Immaculata J *John Carroll *John Jay *Johns Hopkins *Johnson & Wales *Johnson State *Juniata K *Kalamazoo *Kean *Keene State *Kenyon *Keuka *Keystone *King's *Kings Point *Knox L *La Roche *La Sierra *La Verne *LaGrange *Lake Erie *Lake Forest *Lakeland *Lasell *Lawrence *Lebanon Valley *Lehman *Lesley *LeTourneau *Lewis & Clark *Lincoln (PA) *Linfield *Loras *Louisiana College *Luther *Lycoming *Lynchburg M *Macalester *MacMurray *Maine - Farmington *Maine - Presque Isle *Maine Maritime *Manchester *Manhattanville *Maranatha Baptist *Marian *Marietta *Martin Luther *Mary Baldwin (women's basketball only) *Mary Hardin-Baylor *Mary Washington *Marymount *Maryville (MO) *Maryville (TN) *Marywood *Massachusetts - Boston *Massachusetts - Dartmouth *Massachusetts College *Massachusetts Tech *McDaniel *McMurry *Medaille *Medgar Evers *Meredith (women's basketball only) *Messiah *Methodist *Middlebury *Millikin *Millsaps *Milwaukee Engineering *Minnesota - Morris *Misericordia *Mississippi College *Mitchell *Monmouth (IL) *Montclair State *Moravian *Mount Aloysius *Mount Holyoke (women's basketball only) *Mount Ida *Mount St. Joseph *Mount St. Mary *Mount St. Vincent *Mount Union *Muhlenberg *Muskingum N *Nazareth *Neumann *New England (ME) *New England (NH) *New Jersey *New Jersey City *New Paltz State *New York *New York - Farmingdale *New York - Old Westbury *New York - Purchase *New York City Tech *New York Maritime *Newbury *Nichols *North Carolina Wesleyan *North Central *North Park *Northland *Northwestern (MN) *Norwich *Notre Dame (MD) (women's basketball only) O *Oberlin *Occidental *Oglethorpe *Ohio Northern *Ohio Wesleyan *Olivet *Oneonta State *Oswego State *Otterbein *Ozarks P *Pacific (OR) *Pacific Lutheran *Peace (women's basketball only) *Pennsylvania State - Abington (provisional) *Pennsylvania State - Altoona *Pennsylvania State - Behrend *Pennsylvania State - Berks *Philadelphia Bible *Piedmont *Pine Manor (women's basketball only) *Pittsburgh - Bradford *Pittsburgh - Greensburg *Plattsburgh State *Plymouth State *Polytechnic *Pomona-Pitzer *Potsdam State *Presentation *Principia *Puget Sound *Purchase R *Ramapo *Randolph-Macon *Randolph-Macon Woman's (women's basketball only) *Redlands *Regis (MA) (women's basketball only) *Rensselaer *Rhode Island College *Rhodes *Ripon *Rivier *Roanoke *Rochester *Rochester Tech *Rockford *Roger Williams *Rose-Hulman *Rosemont (women's basketball only) *Rowan *Russell Sage (women's basketball only) *Rust *Rutgers - Camden *Rutgers - Newark S *Salem State *Salisbury *Salve Regina *Schreiner *Scranton *Sewanee *Shenandoah *Simmons (women's basketball only) *Simpson *Skidmore *Smith (women's basketball only) *Southern Maine *Southern Vermont *Southwestern *Spelman (women's basketball only) *Springfield *St. Benedict (men's team competes as St. John's (MN)) *St. Catherine's (women's basketball only) *St. Elizabeth (women's basketball only) *St. John Fisher *St. John's (MN) (women's team competes as St. Benedict) *St. Joseph's (CT) (women's basketball only) *St. Joseph's (ME) *St. Joseph's (NY) - Long Island *St. Lawrence *St. Mary's (IN) (women's basketball only) *St. Mary's (MD) *St. Mary's (MN) *St. Norbert *St. Olaf *St. Scholastica *St. Thomas *Staten Island *Stevens *Suffolk *Sul Ross State *Susquehanna *Swarthmore T *Texas - Dallas *Texas - Tyler *Texas Lutheran *Thiel *Thomas *Thomas More *Transylvania *Trinity (CT) *Trinity (DC) (women's basketball only) *Trinity (TX) *Tri-State *Tufts U *Union *Ursinus *Utica *Utica Tech V *Vassar *Villa Julie *Virginia Wesleyan W *Wabash (men's basketball only) *Wartburg *Washington & Jefferson *Washington & Lee *Washington (MD) *Washington (MO) *Waynesburg *Webster *Wellesley (women's basketball only) *Wentworth Tech *Wesley *Wesleyan (CT) *Wesleyan (GA) (women's basketball only) *Western Connecticut State *Western New England *Westfield State *Westminster (MO) *Westminster (PA) *Wheaton (IL) *Wheaton (MA) *Wheelock (women's basketball only) *Whitman *Whittier *Whitworth *Widener *Wilkes *Willamette *William Paterson *William Smith (men's team competes as Hobart) *Williams *Wilmington (OH) *Wilson (women's basketball only) *Wisconsin - Eau Claire *Wisconsin - La Crosse *Wisconsin - Oshkosh *Wisconsin - Platteville *Wisconsin - River Falls *Wisconsin - Stevens Point *Wisconsin - Stout *Wisconsin - Superior *Wisconsin - Whitewater *Wisconsin Lutheran *Wittenberg *Wooster *Worcester State *Worcester Tech Y *Yeshiva (men's basketball only) *York (NY) *York (PA) Category:Lists of Schools by Division Schools Category:NCAA Division II schools Category:Schools by state